Es Tut Mir Leid
by ShadowofmySorrows
Summary: Gilbert gets fed up with Matthew apologizing so often. PruCan rated for language


A/N: Yeah yeah I should be updating my other story (I've been a bit busy, trust me, I'll update soon), but this just flowed out like water. Sorry if it really sucks. Anyways I don't own Hetalia nor will I ever *sigh*...

Warnings: Rating is for Prussia/Gilbert's mouth...of course. Prussia/Canada, Gilbert/Matthew (boy/boy) Don't like? DON'T READ!...

Until I met Mattie, I never knew what the term apologising meant. Pfft, I mean, I'm the Awesome Kingdom of Prussia...well , I never apologized for doing things like blowing up Westen's kitchen, or randomly popping up in Specs' house and causing hell. Actually the first time I probably said that I was sorry was when I was with Ivan. But seriously, the first time I met Matthew, I was baffled at the amount of times a person could say 'I'm sorry' in one conversation. Especially under the circumstance we met under.

It wasn't really that I'd never met Matthew Williams before. I mean he was Francis' kid and Franny's one of my besties. Him and Antonio. Anyways I had known Francis had a son named Matthew and that he represented this country called Canada, just north of America. The first time I heard this I was like, 'nuh uh!' until someone showed me a world map and pointed Canada out to me. I decided not to forget it now that I was proven wrong (I mean really! He blended in with his bruder!).

Well the first time I met him in person (apart from seeing him at the occasional meeting just before and for the past 20 years after I was with Russia... was April fools day and I was having an awesome day! I had just set up my blog and had risked my life to get pictures (trust me, Sweden was not happy, jeez, lay off old man!) and was sitting down to read my comments when the doorbell rang.

Now normally Westen would have gotten the door, cause he's the 'wife' of the house (kesesesese) but he was in the kitchen doing Gott only knows what. So the Awesome me took the initiative to open the door to whoever was there ( I was praying it wasn't Southern Italy, that guy hates me!). So I opened the door (cautiously of course) and peeked out. There stood this sexy blond who I could have sworn was an angel.

The angel smiled at me and held ouhot a bottle of maple syrup to me, "P-Prussia! S-sorry if I'm interrupting anything, eh. I-I came to give out maple syrup seeing as it brings happiness to all who eat it and April Fools day could use some cheering up...not meaning you need cheering up!"

I just stood there for a second processing what this person was saying, but I awesomely snapped out of it quickly and took the bottle, "Would you like to come in a moment Fraulein? It's a bit kalt, ja?"

Blush rose to The blonde's cheeks, " N-no thank you, I really should be going. Still have a lot of people to visit. Sorry...Have a nice day!"

There was no way in hell I was gonna let a beauty like that (or a sexy ass like that) get away without telling me their name, human or country (obviously they were a country if they were referring to me as my awesome nation name), "Wait! What's your name!" I shouted out after them.

"I'm Francis' son Matthew...Canada,eh!" He shouted back. It then hit me who I had been talking to and I closed the door quickly to hide the blush on my face. I had totally not just thought another guy was sexy! But I had and images of him in rather...compromising positions, kept plaguing my awesome head. All I have to say about that is that it was a HOLY SHIT moment.

I took a look at the bottle in my hands. Maple syrup that brought happiness? I'd never heard anything like it. I was really suspicious of the stuff, seeing as I had been tricked into buying two happiness bringing pandas from Hong Kong and China, but also due to the fact that Mattie was the hamburger bastards brother. Do not even get me started on how unawesome that fatty is. Anyways I was suspicious and there was only one thing I could do to confirm or deny any suspicion.

I awesomely stormed into the kitchen where it was obvious that bruder had just finished cleaning and where he and Feli (such a cute kid) were sitting at the table, "Bruder! Du sollst pfannekuchen fur mich machen!"

Bruder gave me this murderous look, "Osten I just finished cleaning, and you just ate at France's, I commented on your blog about it."

"Aww come on ya tight arse! Ita-chan, don't you want pancakes too?" I asked the brunette. Oh yeah, I was gonna play dirty to get me some pancakes.

Obviously Italy agreed and bruder cant say no to his puppy-dog eyes (he's totally in love with Ita-chan, I just know it!). Well...no one can say no to them, other then maybe England and Romano. So in the end bruder made us pancakes ( 'quite grudgingly' he says). So I opened the maple syrup (which I had quickly explained it's origin) and poured it all over my 3 pancakes. I ducked just waiting for something to explode, but when it didn't, I cautiously took a bite. IT WAS DELICIOUS. I quickly snapped a picture of a pancake and posted it on my blog with my reference to Canada getting my Ore-sama honor award. Oh and just for the record, Westen's pancakes taste like shit.( Ludwig: -_-)

Anyways, that was the first time we met and I'd be damned if we didn't meet again. I begged bruder to let me go to the next meeting. And when he didn't I asked about the next, then the next, until I finally (awesomely) broke him down into letting me go. I was definitely gonna talk to Matthew! I was uber excited and couldn't wait until the meeting.

So meeting day came around and I was having a hard time entertaining myself. The meeting hadn't even started and I was bored. I wasn't gonna poke at Austria or the pan weilding devil (Elizabeta: What did you just call me?) cause I didnt want bruder to tell me I couldnt go to the next meeting. So needless to say my mind started to wander and it landed on the day I met Mattie. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how often he had apologized while standing on the stoop for such a short amount of time. So I decided to make up a game.

Every time I heard Mattie say 'I'm sorry' I would make a tally mark on some note paper I'd gotten (not begged, the awesome me never begs) from Westen. And at the end of the meeting I was gonna tell him exactly many times he'd said it. It started almost as soon as he walked in, apologizing for not being his brother ( Who was late. Seriously I wouldn't apologize about that piece of shit for anything). I marked on on my tally sheet and watched him take a seat in a vacant chair (I was totally NOT watching his ass the whole way...).

The next sorry was a surprising one. Russia had sat on him, obviously not seeing sexy little Mattie. Poor Mattie was struggling hard to get out from under that heavy hunk of lard (trust me, Russia's frigging heavy). After watching for a minute I decided that it would be awesome for me to save Canada from being Russia-smooshed.

"Oi, Russland! Get off Canada will ya?" I asked in the most obnoxious voice I could summon up ( I've taken to taunting the bastard every time I see him seeing as I was no longer under his rule or punishment).

"Who?" The childish man asked. Well, that was annoying. I mean, the guy live like, right next door to Matthew! How could you miss someone as sexy as that when they lives so close?

"C-a-n-a-d-a. Your neighbor, ya know, the one with the second most landmass next to you (I'd wikipedia'd him. No, I'm not a stalker...or obsessed, that's Belarus)." I said rolling my eyes.

Russia looked like he was thinking about it for a moment, "Oh! Comrade Matvey! Hmm if I move you'll become one with Russia, da?" (Ivan: You should have said yes then Comrade Gilbert, it would hurt less later...Gilbert : RUSSIA GET OUT OF HERE! NO ONE LOVES YOU! Belarus: No one but me brother and I'll always love you, lets get mar- *Russia takes off*)

I simply looked at him like he was crazy, "Nein, nie, verpiss dich. Anyway get your fat ass off him or I'll beat the shit outta you."

The large man just shrugged and stood up, looking at the chair, eyes bulging when he finally saw the young nation. He apologized, but was beaten down with three (yes three) 'I'm sorries' from Matthew, who had stood up and began looking for another seat. I felt like the luckiest guy in the world in that moment. Seeing as everyone were totally in awe of my awesome, no one had sat in the chair on my right (Matthew: Mhm it was totally your awesome keeping them away Gil...Gilbert: *whine* Mattie, just lemme finish the story!). Anyways I waved at Matthew and got his attention before pointing out the open chair. He thanked me and came and sat down, right next to the awesome me.

"Thanks for earlier, I'm sorry I'm such a burden." He said. I would have totally said something ridiculously awesome back, but damn Iggybrows had to start the meeting.

Well, I had planned to talk to Matthew during the lunch break, but I didn't ( I wasn't afraid or anything!). Instead, I followed him around with my awesome spy skills, where I heard him apologize 7 more times in three minutes trying to get out the damn he said it another 13 (yeah, I know right?) times during the hour lunch break.

By that time I had the number up to 27 before we both returned to our seats ( I waited a moment for him to get to his seat before entering the room, gotta be inconspicuous!). The meeting started up again and the three hours plus a spread out hour of breaks, of meeting didn't go by quick enough. As soon as bruder had decided to end the meeting, I pulled Mattie over to the side and waited until everyone had left the room before saying anything.

"Hey, what the hell is up with this you-" I got out before he started apologizing in his ridiculously soft voice.

"Sorry did you maybe want to talk to Alfred. You probably forgot, I'm Canada, eh..." He said cutting me off.

"Nein! I want to talk to you about something birdie (yeah that just sorta rolled off the tongue)!" I said silencing any of his protests, "See I noticed how many times you apologize and decided to count how many you got between the beginning and end of the meeting. Man, you seriously need to calm down, 53 times in seven hours is not awesome! You have nothing to apologize for other then how sexy you are..." I couldn't believe I had just blurted that out. About another guy. I'd come to grips with the idea he was the only guy I felt like this about so...

` And Gott did he blush red when he squeaked out, "W-what?"

And ya know from there it was all on instinct. I pulled him in and brushed our lips against each other for just a moment. Now that was my turn to blush.

"Es tut mir leid..." I said, thinking that I may have scared him off (not that he should be scared of the awesome me).

His wide eyes softened at that before he replied, "Don't be sorry about that..."

He had totally just admitted to liking it and within a second I'd pulled him in for a second kiss, a bit longer then the last one. After breaking it I grinned and whispered, "51 left to go and we'll be even..."

And that's how I ended up with Matthew who I still swear is an angel. He's a totally awesome guy and an awesome lover. I moved in with him within two months of that his family kinda doesn't know yet. According to my calendar, today is our seven month anniversary. And I had a totally awesome plan.

See, tonight there's a World dinner and Matthew has been insisting for the past three weeks that I go with him. At first I was reluctant to go but the awesome me can't turn him down (guess I know how bruder feels). And after discussing it with bruder ( having this discussion began with him being his usual stick in the mud, but after a while I had awesomely shocked him into agreeing with my idea) I went and put a plan together. It involved a few shopping trips in which I had Feli go with me (he was sorta in on the whole thing), numerous hours sneaking around, and quite a bit of effort to keep it a secret. I can't wait to see the look on his face!

*Later that evening*

I glanced at the clock, deciding that now was as good a time as any. I glanced at the people at the table Mattie and I were sitting at (at opposite ends damn it), which included his nimrod of a bruder, Francis, bruder, Iggy-pop, Ita-chan, Spanien, and North Italy (who was also on the opposite end of the table, thank Gott). Then to the people at the table next to us who made up the rest of the Germanic nations, the Baltic nations and Russia (who was as far the hell away from Natalia as possible). I grinned knowing they would react hysterically.

I stood up and began clanging my knife loudly against my glass of beer to get every ones attention. When that didn't work, I jumped up onto the table (which definitely got every one's attention, many of whom were pissed at the disturbance).

"Alright! So obviously the awesome me wants your attention for a reason! I gotta confess something right here, right now! See, seven months ago the awesome me fell in love.." There was an audible gasp from several people, loudest of which was Hungary (saw that coming, ja?).

"Anyways I noticed this person due to an odd habit. This person had the habit of apologizing over everything. Seriously, at the meeting seven months ago I counted and came up with 53 times in seven hours. Afterwords I brought this up to this person and I ended up kissing him (Elizabeta squealed loudly here) 53 times to show him he didn't have to apologize that often. Actually, I moved in with him shortly after and decided a couple weeks ago that something needed to be done. Especially because his "family" (who tends to forget him *cough*) doesn't know yet. I know he's gonna be a bit pissed later but right now..."

I cut off, jumping off the table and walked over to where Mattie was sitting. His face was mad red and his eyes screamed murder but I wasn't stopping now. With all eyes on me, I dropped down to one knee and pulled out a small black velvet box and looked up at the face of mein lieblings and asked, "Matthew Williams, will you marry the awesome me?" (I swear Elizabeta fainted)

Mattie's eyes were huge and then he started crying and nodded yes. I kissed him and I swear the whole room exploded. Francis just nodded his head, he'd already sensed something about to happen with his 'L'Amour senses', while England and Fatty began freaking out on me and Matthew. I heard a few congratulations ( a very loud one containing 'now it will be easier for them to become one with me, da?' from Russia) and mostly ignored the two loud nations until I heard this:

"Matthew, you should have told your family!" and "Come on Mattie ya shoulda told me!" echoed each other. And I swear the best thing (other then Matthew saying yes) that I heard Matthew say that evening was, "Es tut mir leid nicht."

Translations (all german):

Bruder- brother

Westen- west ( Gilbert's nickname for Ludwig)

Fraulien- Miss

"Bruder! Du sollst pfannekuchen fur mich machen!"- Brother, you should make me pancakes!

Osten- East (Ludwig's nickname for Gilbert)

Russland- Russia

Nein, nie, verpiss dich- No, never, fuck off

Es tut mir leid- I'm sorry

Mein lieblings- My love

Es tut mir lied nicht- I'm not sorry

(Sorry if my usage of these sucks, really I am trying to get extra courses for over the summer...)

A/N: Review or become one, да?


End file.
